Burberry Blue Eyes
by HermioneMalfoyFan
Summary: It is not easy to be Lyra Malfoy's father. How will Draco cope when his daughter makes his life difficult? And how can Hermione help him? DH and Epilogue compliant, set 6 years after the Epilogue. COMPLETE, Oneshot, Songfic. M/F, Oral


Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognise are mine! It's for my entertainment only, no money is made with this.

* * *

This songfic is based on _Burberry Blue Eyes_ from _Razorlight_. I think it's great and if you don't know it, you should check it out on youtube. As I already said in the summary this is set about six years after the epilogue, so Draco and Hermione would be in their mid forties. The story would probably qualify as draddle if it weren't for the length, since there is not a lot of plot. It does make sense, though, and isn't pointless either, I think.

Great thanks for beta-ing to werewolfhime, she's a doll! All typos left are purely my fault...

* * *

**Burberry Blue Eyes**

She was swinging from her handbag on the King's Road,  
Fresh from boarding school and double-barrelled shame.  
Now there are worms in her skin, she's razor thin, her eyes are pinned,  
I get the "daddy never noticed" story again.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. What had become of her? Finishing school had not done her well. When had she become so thin? She resembled these skinny models he had seen in some Muggle magazines. Never before had her eyes held this cold and piercing look.

To many, she might very well be the model of aristocracy and old money. Designer clothes from her silk scarf to her shoes, perfectly coiffed—not a hair out of place, a manicure from the best salon in town. Her posture bore witness of an impeccable education and years of dancing lessons.

But oh, he had hoped that she would find back to her former self. The girl that used to laugh and smile. He still remembered her glowing face and sparkling eyes.

_'Daddy!'_ she used to cry and throw herself in his arms when he went to pick her up at the station at the end of each term. She could talk endlessly about Quidditch, teasing her brother mercilessly because she was just _'so much better'_ at it than him. Not that she had shown much interest in the sport these last years.

He continued to watch her from afar. Above the noise of the ongoing _'Welcome Home' _Party, he could hear her tell her story. About all the _incredible _members of wizarding aristocracy she had become acquainted with in Switzerland. _'Imagine—even a magical Romanov had been in her class! But oh, how all of this was worth nothing for somebody who only craved the affection of the cold and unapproachable father...'_

Draco turned around, teeth clenched and fists balled and collided with the small body of his wife.

Her eyes were a mirror of his pain as she tenderly reached out for him. She cradled his face in her soft hands and whispered soothingly in his ear, "Don't let it get to you...You know better than that. Everybody who knows you knows it's not true..."

"But does she? How can she believe the nonsense her mother keeps spouting? How can she possibly think that I'd not die for her if it were necessary?" the wizard asked miserably while he clung to her as if she were his lifeline.

"Never underestimate a child's love for its mother..." Hermione answered and kissed him tenderly. "Want to leave, Love?"

"Yes. Let's just say good-bye." Draco took her hand and led her towards his daughter and ex-wife.

And she takes me to a warehouse in the city,  
Her gaze as vacant as a byline in the news,  
And I reach in disbelief then resign myself,  
She's slumming it in someone else's shoes.

When was the last time he had been this nervous? He didn't remember. Was it normal to be nervous when you met your daughter? Hermione had tried to calm him with her even temper, but to no avail. The owl that asked him to meet her had arrived yesterday, and at first, he had been overjoyed. It had been almost a month since her party, and he had unsuccessfully tried to contact her several times since. This letter was the first sign he got from her.

It was already three thirty, she was late, again. Lyra Malfoy was always late, but this was a bit extreme, even for her and Draco wondered if she would show up at all. But he wasn't ready to give up yet. The wizard ordered another cappuccino from the waiter and slowly flipped through the Daily Prophet. He had already read the economy and sports sections in the morning, the international section while he waited, so there was only the feuilleton left, Hermione's favourite part.

When the chair next to him was finally drawn out, he was almost ready to leave.

"You're late," the wizard observed calmly. "Next time, if you can't make it on time, please let me know in advance. I am a busy man, I cannot afford spending almost two hours waiting."

Without even looking at him or greeting him, Lyra shrugged and ordered a Gin Tonic. With slow and deliberate movements, she pulled a cigarette packet out of her handbag and lit it with a silver Muggle lighter. She knew only too well that this nasty habit would anger her father.

"Cigarettes? Alcohol at not even four o'clock? Is that really necessary?"

"I guess not..." she answered and took a large gulp from her freshly arrived glass, all the while staring Draco in the eyes. When she had finished her drink, she pushed her chair back and motioned her father to stand up. "Come on!"

"Where to? Your letter was not very informative as to why you want to see me..."

Lyra just stared at him vacantly. Sighing Draco followed her after letting some Galleons on the table to pay for their bill. Hands in his pockets, he followed her hesitantly. He had hoped that she actually wanted to talk. That this meeting had some meaning to her. But apparently he had been wrong. Once again she had gotten his hopes high, just to crush them the next minute.

Draco watched as his daughter's eyes darted unseeingly over the displayed goods in the shop-windows. They were in the wizarding high street, where else would Lyra Malfoy do her shopping? At some point, she had enthusiastically greeted Amaryllis Nott, Pansy's daughter and one of her best friends.

While her father had nothing against the girl, if it was not that he found her prideful and superficial, he didn't like the two young men who accompanied her, at all. Needless to say that he felt as superfluous as a third leg, so after the third shop in which he paid for Lyra's purchases, he simply gave up.

"You know what, I will leave you to your friends...If there is nothing you want to talk about, just put your purchases on my account. I have work waiting for me." Draco filled out one of his Gringott's vouchers and left the shop, his heart filled with regret.

"So guys...What do you think about a shopping tour on my Daddy's expenses? Hmm?"

Oh! Burberry blue eyes,  
This town is not so small,  
If you take everyone to bed  
And leave the lights all on,  
Somebody is going to see it all.  
The details of your midnight operations,  
The tears you've been spreading around,  
And your story's so predictable  
You spent too long just hanging around.

The next morning Hermione and Draco shared their newspaper as they did every day. Draco read the economy and the sports section, Hermione the science and the feuilleton. Every so often, they would share amusing or interesting titbits with one another. Scanning the society pages without much interest, Hermione almost spluttered her tea over the table when her eyes fell one of the smaller articles.

"Mum, are you okay?" Hugo asked concerned while he prevented his little brother from throwing his toast on the floor.

"Yes, yes Hugo..." she answered absent mindedly. "Tibby? I'll need a copy of _The Daily Owl_ and _Witch Mirror_ please..."

Draco raised his eyebrows unbelievingly. "What do you need those gossip rags for?"

"You won't like this..." she passed him her part of the paper. Draco just skipped over the article and swore loudly. Then he threw the newspaper on the table and began walking up and down, waiting for the house-elf to reappear with the magazines for which his wife had asked.

Uncertainly, Hugo grabbed for the abandoned article and left the room hastily with his brother after reading the headline. "Come on little tyke...What do you think, shall we visit the stables?"

When Tibby arrived with the required papers, both adults grabbed one of them and started leafing through them until they found the articles they were looking for. Adorned with a large amount of moving photos, they could keep track of Lyra's evening in every glorious detail.

"_...seen with several not so high born young people... ...obviously inebriated... ...taking home neither one, nor two but three wizards..._" Draco muttered incredulously citing from the articles.

"Draco, I think I am going to be sick..." Hermione looked meekly at one of the pictures that clearly showed Draco's daughter in a fierce embrace with several wizard at once. "_'Barely home from finishing school for a month, Lyra Malfoy already creates a new scandal. The daughter of the Duke of Wiltshire_*****_ was seen at the _'Wicked Witches'_ nightclub in the company of some rather shady characters.' _… _'...went home with no less than three young men, their behaviour at the nightclub not letting much to guess about the continuation of the evening.'_ Oh Merlin..." she turned to watch her husband who was deathly pale. She reached out for him. "Draco..."

"No, Hermione. Don't. Please don't. I'll go over to see Astoria. She's probably still asleep. Could you please floo my office and cancel my appointments for the morning?"

"Of course..."

She was brought up from a distance by the usual,  
Rattlers and tattlers from the best guarded schools,  
Auditioning to be an obituary in the Daily Mail,  
The yawning scandal of the daughter of the duchess breaking rules.

Hermione tried hard to keep smiling while she listened politely to the rantings of the older witch.

"...Of course I am not saying that it is the fault of the Duke, but really, Lyra's behaviour is more than appalling. Not at all fit for a young lady!"

Others piped in and discussed the state of the youth, the abhorrent behaviour of society members and especially Lyra Violet Malfoy. Hermione had the impression to be pretty much in the middle of the worst gossiping ever. Couldn't they care for their own affairs, just once?

When the older woman spoke up once again, she decided to put the foot down and play the card of aristocratic hierarchy. She hated to draw on these means, but sometimes it simply couldn't be helped. They were worse than Lavender and Pavarti at school!

"Baroness...I think we all know your position on that subject. I'd appreciate very much if you left our family matters private." the witch clenched through her teeth and gave the other woman a pointed look.

The witch understood very well, where she was coming from and curtseyed with a false smile. "Of course, Milady."

Hermione just closed her eyes briefly and turned around, looking for her husband in the crowd. Did these old birds really think that she didn't realise the intended insult when they addressed her like that? Within a few minutes, she made him out in a group of men. He wasn't easy to miss as tall and blond he was.

She strode over to him and joined their conversation. Reflexively Draco put his arm around her and drew her closer, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"You look drained," he observed quietly.

"These women are driving me mad. Really, I can live with the fact that they think of me as a parvenu even four years after we married. I don't mind that they still refer to your ex-wife as _the duchess_, but really, do they think I am stupid?"

"What did they do this time?"

"Oh, they are just being the biggest gossips this side of the channel...You'd think that it would get better once they grow older."

Her husband just watched her and raised one of his eyebrows, his look clearly stating: _You're not off the hook with that._

"What is that with you that you see right through me?" Hermione sighed a bit in exasperation. "They snubbed me and thought I wouldn't even realise. _Baroness_ Parisher called me _Milady_ after I made her shut up about Lyra."

Draco rubbed her arm compassionately. "I will have a little talk with her husband. I think it's time that she remembers how much she owes to our family."

Hermione leaned a bit more into his touch, not even trying to object. She knew him too well, and to be honest she was getting a bit tired of their attitude, too. As long as Draco was around, nobody would dare to snub her, but as soon as she was alone, the Pureblood women's hostility was barely concealed. The men had less problems accepting her. Probably because they respected Draco—and obviously, they hadn't hoped to become the next Lady Malfoy after his divorce...

Oh! Burberry blue eyes  
This town is not so small,  
If you bang him in the car  
And leave the doors wide open  
Somebody will see it all.  
And you're becoming so predictable  
You spent too long  
Just hanging around.

"I don't even know why you care! Nobody saw me!" Lyra screamed at her father.

"Hermione is nobody then? You fucked your beau of the hour in our entrance hall! Where everybody could have seen you!

"I am not even talking about the fact that Hermione could have been coming home with friends. But you have a four year old brother! Do you think a child his age should see his sister having sex?"

That was the wrong thing to say, the young witch blow up like one of Neville's cauldrons during a Potions class.

"He's not my brother! Don't you dare calling that...that..._thing_ my brother! I only have one brother, and that is Scorpius! It's bad enough you married that Mudblood, but to knock her up? Really Dad, I would have thought you..."

Her rant was interrupted by a hand colliding hard with her cheek. At the outside, behind the closed doors of Draco's office, Hermione and Scorpius flinched in unison. The door flew open and an enraged Lyra Malfoy almost collided with her stepmother and brother. She stared at them with hateful eyes. With a quick step, both of them moved aside to let her pass.

"Happy?" she hissed and then stormed in direction of the exit.

Hesitantly, Scorpius made half a step to follow his sister, then stopped and glanced at Hermione.

"Go. I'll look after your father. Make sure she doesn't get herself into more trouble than usual if you can..." With that Hermione entered Draco's study and closed the door behind herself.

He leaned heavily on his desk, head bent in shame. The witch approached her husband quickly, knowing that he would need her to be there for him. As he turned, she put her arms around him, holding him as close as humanly possible.

"I hit her 'Mione, I hit her!" he wept.

"I know...Shhh...I know. I heard you." she rocked him back and forth until he raised his head from the crook of her neck and crushed her lips with his.

"Need you..." he panted and pulled her harshly down on the lush Persian rug. With a quick flick of his wand the study door was locked.

Impatiently he tore at the soft fabric of her robes, buttons flying everywhere. In no time it was shed, her blouse following suit quickly. His hot mouth descended feverishly onto her breasts, fondling the swell over her lacy bra. He sucked her flesh angrily, leaving love bites all over her exposed cleavage and neck.

Hermione arched into her husband, offering the friction he was so frantically searching for. A moan escaped her lips as she began to reciprocate hungrily, fumbling to open his white shirt quickly. In the mean time, Draco's hands wandered from her sensitive breasts further down her body, hunching her skirt up her thighs. He ripped her knickers away and plunged his fingers in her wet heat.

With a lustful moan, the brunette abandoned her struggle with his shirt and concentrated on his fly instead. She could feel his rock hard erection through the cloth and rubbed it in anticipation of him filling her completely.

With an impatient hiss, Draco pulled his fingers out of her sopping pussy and opened his trousers quickly, pushing them down far enough to free his cock from its confines. Hermione spread her legs wide to accommodate him when he dove into her in one fluid movement.

Her legs came up around him, pulling him close as he thrust into her violently, again and again. The blond had gripped her hips tightly, bruising her tender flesh. But she urged him on and on, lost in her own need and his, mouths connecting in a frantic kiss. Hermione met his movements eagerly, enjoying the slight pain and the overwhelming pleasure his hard thrusts brought to her.

In a daze, Draco reached between them where their bodies met and caught her engorged clit with his thumb. With a hoarse scream Hermione came undone, her pussy clamping around his member. It only took one last thrust to take him over the edge, too. She literally milked him until the last spurt of his seed was spilt deep in her womb.

Breathing hard the couple lay still while they both came down from the height of their orgasm. Hermione's arms and legs encircled his body, her eyes were closed in exhaustion. She slowly stroked his back, until he pushed himself up and stared at her apologetically.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." She brushed a strand of hair from his forehead. "You know I like it rough."

"You like it sweet and tender, too."

"I like it every imaginable way. As long as it's with you..."

"Hmm." He nuzzled her neck tenderly and sighed. "But I hurt Lyra..."

"Yes. But she had it coming. And it's not as if you beat her up. You slapped her, and whilst I am severely opposed to use violence for educational means, I think that it was for the best in this case."

"What she said..."

"Don't. Stop finding excuses for her. It's not your fault, You're not a failure as a father. Look at Scorpius. He had to deal with your divorce, too, and he turned out a fine young man. Astoria filled her head with nonsense, and Merlin knows you tried your best.

"I am not saying you should stop trying. But you should stop blaming yourself."

I get plugged in at another phony party,  
Convinced that now there's really nothing left to lose.  
'Til I turn around and watch her disappearing,  
He's got his hand in her pocket; she's got her eye on his shoes.

Draco scowled at his father menacingly. It was the last formal ball of the year, the Ministry's Christmas Ball. The older wizard only raised his eyebrow, clearly stating what he thought of his son's behaviour.

"Your little wife has rubbed off on you. You forget your manners, son."

"Somebody else forgot her manners. The whole season we have been subject to pointed glances and nasty comments. Myself much less than Hermione. As if it was her fault that Lyra decided to run rampant!

"It's like these old hags have nothing else to do than read the yellow press. You'd think that in polite society they'd at least refrain to comment on it, but no such luck."

Lucius shook his head in disappointment. "You're too weak, Draco. You let them forget their place. You shouldn't accept their behaviour."

"If it were that easy! It's not as if they'd criticise openly. They hide their spitefulness behind fake concern about_ poor Lyra_." the younger wizard sighed and looked at his watch. "Where are they? We should be going."

*~*~*~*

Hermione powdered her nose in the Ladies' room, glad to escape the foolish conversation of the ball, even if it was only for a few minutes. Then she straightened herself, it was time to go back. It wouldn't do to stay hidden for too long. Being Lady Malfoy definitely had its downsides.

She could hear the drunken giggles of some society girl as soon as she stepped out of the door. The voice sounded familiar.

"Hush...Somebody will hear us...Wait, not like that. Give it to me, I'll show you..."

The witch could hear a clicking sound, like a small but hard object chipping on a glass surface.

"Do you have a Muggle note?"

"Yeah...Wait." a masculine voice answered. "Here..."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. There, bent over a sideboard, was Lyra with a young man who looked very much out of place in this environment. The girl had rolled up the banknote and was now sniffing a white substance from a small mirror.

With a sigh Hermione tapped her wristwatch and send a message to her husband, before approaching the couple.

"Really Lyra? Muggle drugs?" she asked coldly.

"Ahhh...Who was I to think that I could have a little bit of peace tonight..." the girl sniffed once more and rubbed her nose until the last bit of coke was gone.

Utterly unimpressed she passed the note to her companion, who proceeded equally undisturbed consuming the last remaining lines. With a quick flick of her wand Lyra cleaned the pocket mirror and put it away.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly and closed her eyes as the two of them disappeared into the darkness of one of the unused hallways. She took a deep breath and waited for Draco to appear, it couldn't be long now.

And I know I've been converted to old currency,  
Somebody new will guarantee her bootleg soul,  
Be her proof of purchase counter culture trophy,  
Help her die a little more, deeper in her hole.

"She's out of control." Draco sighed while he caressed Hermione's back through the soft silk of her nightgown. Her head rested on his broad chest, one of her hands was curled under her body, the other next to her face.

"She is." Hermione agreed.

"I don't know what to do anymore...How is it that you and Ron don't have such problems with Rose and Hugo?"

"Dunno..." she mumbled, halfway lulled to sleep by his tender caresses. "Maybe because Ron and I succeeded to become friends again after our separation? Ron would never say a bad word about me, or go against what I said. Whereas Astoria...Well, she's _your_ ex-wife. You know her better than I do..."

"If I hadn't left Astoria...Maybe Lyra would be okay..."

That got his wife's full attention and she looked up from her comfortable resting place. "Do you regret it?"

"No." he answered firmly. "It was the right decision for me.

"If I had stayed with Astoria, I wouldn't have you. And I wouldn't have Perseus either. If you ask if I regret leaving her, then I really blew it..."

Hermione crept a little up in the bed and pressed her lips tenderly against his. "You didn't. I know you love me, and I know you love Perseus. I wasn't questioning that."

Her plump breasts grazed over his chest and her hot breath caressed his face, making Draco groan. He cupped her buttocks tightly in his hand and pressed her firmly against his body. She rubbed her thigh against his half erect penis, causing another groan. With her small fingers, she then cupped his sacks through his pyjama pants and kneaded them carefully.

"How about...A little bit of distraction, husband of mine? I think I have an excellent idea that will take your mind off things..."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" he growled deeply.

Instead of an answer Hermione linked her fingers into the elastic of his pyjama bottoms and slid them slowly down his legs. Where his cock had been, was a small, wet spot. His glans glistered with precum, begging for her attention. She closed her lips around it, slipping her wet tongue out, tasting the salty drop on top of it.

"Hmm..." she purred. A deep moan from Draco told her that he was thoroughly enjoying what she was doing to him. Slowly she slid deeper, her tongue gliding along his thick length. All the time she kept her eyes on his face, noting the slight blush that had crept into his cheeks. When she reached the bottom, she sucked greedily, all the while cupping his balls tenderly in her hand.

Her hand followed her lips when she glided up his prick again, gripping tightly around it. With the tip of her tongue she teased the sensible spot just beneath his glans. With one hand, Draco gripped her hair and nudged her carefully deeper down his cock.

"Swallow me whole, witch!" he whispered, and although he did it gently, Hermione didn't hesitate one second. Heat flooded her pussy as she diligently obliged. She relaxed her throat muscles and let his thick shaft glide deeper into her mouth. Her lips were firmly closed around his prick, her tongue dancing tenderly around it. The brunette loved the way Draco had his fingers twisted in her hair, tearing it a bit, directing her where he wanted her.

Hermione was happy to submit to his wishes. Although they had a balanced relationship when it came to power in general, she loved his gentle domination in bed. She knew that he needed it to make up for all the times he felt out of control when it came to Lyra.

"Yesss..." Draco hissed in ecstasy when she glided up his cock again and sucked his glans forcefully, all the while teasing him with her tongue just beneath. "Do that again..." he ordered and had to concentrate hard not to come into her mouth right away. "Stop it now. I don't want to end this yet."

He grabbed Hermione by her shoulders and pushed her away from his body onto the mattress. She lay there, beautifully on her tummy. He picked one of the soft pillows up and shoved it under her pelvis. Her bottom was now elevated, thighs parted and her nightie had risen up already, she was bare for him, ready to be devoured.

Draco caressed the soft, round globes of her bum tenderly, slipping a finger slightly into the crack of her ass. He teased and tickled her ever so carefully, planting soft kisses where her legs and buttocks met. Already she was panting impatiently into the pillow, raising her pelvis to meet his touch. Slowly his fingers glided deeper and deeper along the crack until they met her moist folds.

"Please Draco...Please!"

"Please what, Sweets? Please fetch me a glass of water?" the wizard grinned against her buttocks.

Hermione laughed breathlessly. "No...Please, touch me..."

"Oh, but that's what I am doing, am I not? I kiss you..." He planted small kisses all over her bum. "I touch you..." His hand continued its lazy movements over her cleft. "So, tell me...What do you want?"

"Please, touch my pussy...Lick it, suck it...Please!"

"Good girl!" with a smile he parted her thighs even further and dove right in. Her smell and her taste were indescribable, pure joy. He spread her labia with his tongue and probed her hot and wet entrance with expertise.

"So ready for me..." he glided higher with his tongue, following her bum cleft until he found her little puckered hole. With his hands, he kept Hermione open for him, and started fondling her ass with his tongue. She loved when he did that, loved feeling his tongue at her bottom hole. The witch squirmed, and panted lost in lust.

After one last lick, Draco pushed himself up his elbows and smiled at her disappointed moan. "Soon, darling..." he whispered and positioned his hard cock at the entrance of her drenched cunt. He curled his right arm around her hip, pulling her up a little and teased her by penetrating her just a tiny bit before withdrawing.

"Is that what you want?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Oh yes...Fuck me! I want you to fuck me...Draco, please!" Hermione sobbed.

With one quick stroke the wizard dove into her. Grabbing her hand with his left, he sat a quick and forceful rhythm. He nuzzled his nose into the nest of sweaty curls at the nape of her neck, planting soft kisses on her salty skin. The brunette witch twisted under him, meeting his every move, her head turned to the right, so she could breathe. She was biting her lips with vigour, small sounds escaping her mouth.

A final thrust pushed them both over the edge, and Draco dove down to capture her open lips in a feverish kiss. "Love you...Love you...Love you..." he murmured into her mouth while he collapsed on top of her. Eyes closed, Hermione only smiled, still too breathless to speak.

Oh! Burberry blue eyes  
I guess we're just not meant to be,  
If you blow him in the club  
And leave your eyes wide open,  
Somebody is going to see.  
The details of your midnight operations,  
The tears you've been swallowing down,  
And your story's so predictable  
The end so unavoidable  
I've never seen you earn your thrills  
You've spent too long  
Just hanging around.

"No, Lyra." Draco folded his paper and put it down next to his pate. "My decision is made. You have the apartment you can live in, the house elves will cater you with everything you can possibly need. You have limited accounts set in shops of my choosing and you get pocket money.

"But not enough to indulge in drugs or alcohol. I will, under no circumstances finance your dangerous and self destructing addictions. Am I making myself quite clear?

"You'll not live the life of a pauper, but as long as you don't quit the drugs, go to see a psychologist regularly and stop your antics, that's all you get. And don't hope on your trust fund. It's frozen for the time being. And will stay that way until you meet my conditions.

"I love you too much to watch you destroy yourself. And if that means that I have to cut off your money supply, then so be it. I'll always be there for you. I'll always help you. But you have to want all of this, too."

Outwardly serene he picked up his cup and took a small sip. Lyra just stared at him with her big blue eyes for some time longer before she stormed out of the room in a rush just when Hermione entered the room. The witch stepped closer to her husband.

"Damage control?"

"Damage control." he confirmed.

"I hope it works."

"Me too, Hermione, me too."

"It's the right decision."

"I know." he buried his head against her and let her stroke his hair tenderly. "It's not easy nevertheless."

The witch sighed. "It never is."

* * *

* I am aware that the title of the Duke of Wiltshire doesn't exist in the peerage of England. I could have chosen Duke of Marlborough instead, which is a real title. This would have meant to rob the family (Spencer-)Churchill of their title, and since I don't think that the wizarding titles would be exactly the same as those of the peerage anyway, I chose to _create_ a title on my own instead. I hope I don't affront anybody with that.

A/N: I'd love to know what you think of this. So if you have a few minutes, please review!


End file.
